


That Empty Road.

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: A important character death but not major, Attempted Rape, Based on MOPI, Brian is the leader to a gay hustling mafia, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Extreme Pining, Gay Hustling, Hallucinations, I did this instead of my other stories, John Lennon has a rich family, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Narcolepsy, Paul McCartney is a victim, Rape, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Trafficking, Underaged Rape Refrences, Violence, suicide references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Narcolepsy to others: a condition characterized by an extreme tendency to fall asleep whenever in relaxing surroundings.Narcolepsy to Paul McCartney: a passageway of escaping stressful situations.•••Paul has frequent relapses to his traumatic experience that happened in his childhood while he’s off to find his lost brother.On his way, he gets reunited with John Lennon and lots of crisis ensue.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. -Concept.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this instead of my actual stories lmaoo

In the middle of an empty road, there's a man. The man was predominantly tall, but still in the range of 5 feet. The rest of the surroundings were bronze colored sand, spread out bare trees with a broken branch or two. Weaves and bushes flowing gracefully in the wind that whisked by occasionally. The man was alone, with only just a bag of clothes that were gripped in one hand.

He was dressed in black trousers, formal black shoes and a white button up with a black suit jacket on top of that. His hair could pass for black, the length gloriously reaching his shoulders since he had no way to cut it or anything. The man's eyes were hazel, and his eyelashes were gorgeously long and thick. Full lips with an obvious cupid bow. Cheeks that were irresistibly squeezable. The man's name was James Paul McCartney, he just goes by Paul mostly though. Just Paul.

Paul looked around, holding a hand above his eyes to block out the blistering sunlight.

_The boy said head East and there'd be an empty road there. Yet the wind tells him to head West of California where another one could be found. Whatwould you choose? Believe in a second hand species other than mother nature's calling or a blood related boy who seemed to be physically close enough to being hospitalized the last time Paul had seen him._

_ Doesn't make sense, does it? _

"Nothing elsewhere but a road, you said you'd be here but you aren't here." Paul said softly to himself, trying his best to control his emotions. "You're a fucking liar Mikey." Paul spat, and then he started laughing as he stumbled over himself for a bit.

Paul heard rustling a few feet next to him, a soft purr and the ground being hit by two strong pair of feet. Moving his hand from above his eyes, he turned body towards the rustling sounds and analyzed the area for a second. Just as he did that, two long ears came in his perspective and a chubby cheeked rabbit with dark eyes stared back at him.

Paul carefully moved his feet and shifted an inch towards the animal.

The rabbit immediately hopped, moving as fast as possible to get out of the man's sight. Paul only watched, eyebrows furrowing as he glared vengefully at the small fleeing animal.

"Nothing but road kill." He dismissively muttered, before turning away from where the scene happened to his original spot in the middle of the road.

Growing increasingly stressed at everything, the man had felt his anger boil. Hallucinations, and past remembrance frightened him in the couple of seconds that grazed by. Mumbling to himself, the different directions given to him, Paul swayed around a bit.

"East. West. East. West."

Finally, he collapsed onto the road. Sun bearing harshly down at him as his body shook and trembled while he slipped off into a dreadful sleep.


	2. -How old are you kid?.... I’m twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations with a man he doesn’t remember seem to spiral up to the surface.

_Water would trickle into the river, flows changing as steep drops of rocks divided the waters. Fishes sprung from within the water to crash back down into the stream. There are kids about the age of fourrunning around, chasing each other under sprinklers that shot out cold water in the middle of a hot Summer day._

_"Where are you off to?"_

_"Somewhere."_

_"Where?"_

_"To see my little brother. He was taken from me when I was really little. About nine."_

_"Do you know why?"_

_Sigh._

_"Bunch of pedophiles. I don't remember. It was years ago."_

_"How old are you kid?"_

_"I'm twenty."_

Paul gripped the sides of the chair roughly, legs shaking as he tipped his head back. His lips parted open as the older man took his cock all the way into his throat, possessively gripping his hips to keep the boy steady. Paul's chest heaved, and his breaths began to stutter miraculously. Pleasure rippled through his body, and he was not ashamed to present how enthralled he was with it. Gnawing hard on his bottom lip while his body heat skyrocketed when he felt a strong orgasm approach him.

With each shockwave, there was a tremor. Finally gathering himself to blink his eyes, noticing that the warmth of the man's mouth pulled off of his softening cock. A hundred dollars were thrown against his bare chest, and the heavy footsteps of the man leaving out of the room brung Paul back into reality.

Paul sat up and zipped up his trousers, and began counting his earned money with hazed bedroom eyes. A smooth tongue ran against his cum-stained lips as he stood up and shoved it quickly into the pocket of his trousers. Paul reckoned that he'd need more for a plane ticket back to the United Kingdom, overhearing one day that they raised the prices for tickets out of the country.

Buttoning up the white shirt, Paul exhaled through his mouth. Focusing, inhaling and then exhaling within forty-five seconds. Afterwards, he reached for a suit jacket and let his eyes widen without blinking for a whole minute. Recollecting the events of his childhood, Paul felt the overpowered burning of the inside of his mouth rush over him and his chest began to feel heavy. He sniffed, held his breath and sniffed some more as he gently rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He thought some more while finally pulling his suit jacket on, making sure he was fully dressed. Did more of the routinely practice until he felt a tear fall from his cheek.

He caught it with the back of his hand, and smiled at his action. "Bingo." 

When the man finally exited out of the bathroom, he hadn't expected to be poured over by Paul who was drenched in his own tears. "Jesus kid! What's gotten into you?!"

"I- I need more money." Paul cried hysterically, grasping at the man's shoulders while he pushed himself against the older. "One hundred dollars is not enough for the pills my dad's got to have!" Paul continued, burying his face into the man's sweaty chest.

"Of course it is! That's the most I've ever given anybody, it'll surely pay for your dad's pills!"

"Oh but-" Paul sobbed as he moved his face away, and stared at the man through his eyelashes. "He needs these special pills. Specifically made for the rare disease he has, and- and those costs about five hundred."

The man's eyes bugged. "Five hundred? Now what is this apparent disease son?"

Paul was too quick, he told this unbelievable story too many times to stammer over it. "He was born with the muscles that were supposed to be in his throat, actually in his stomach and it makes it weird for him to eat. So the pills they have for him, makes the muscles that are in his throat act like an actual throat muscle."

Only a couple of questionable minutes later, in front of an ATM the man slapped four hundred dollars into Paul's hand. "That's half of my check, your father better get his bloody pills."

"Of course sir."

_The wondrous seagulls made different noises, their webbed feet slapping the ground below them as they waddled around in search for kind stranger to feed them bread._

_"Where are you from?"_

_"Liverpool."_

_"Then what are you doing here in America kiddo? Ain't Liverpool in England or Ireland or some shit."_

_"England."_

_"How'd you get all the way here?"_

_"They - they took me here. Right here in California."_

_"Who?"_

_"Mm, hey why're you still talking to me? I'm nothing but a hustler, or whatever they call themselves. Just call the police on me or something."_

_"Why for?"_

_"Why not?"_

_The thud of the bread hitting the concrete drew in about four seagulls, causing them to riff and fight for the food. It reminded the boy of his friends, rough-housing about for food and money. Most importantly, it reminded him of John_.

Paul ran a silent hand through his long and dark hair, a lot cigarette placed in between his lips. There was a wish of hope he made earlier, hoping whatever car passes by is someone who would offer to take him back to Liverpool or to the West and East. Either which was less of a chance though, he'd admit that. Paul stomped out his cigarette as one particular car pulled up to the curve and a window rolled down to reveal a blonde haired female.

Her eyes met his, and she smirked while scanning him hungrily. "Hey. Hop in." Three simple words, and Paul was immediately signed, sealed and delivered.

•••


	3. -How’d you get here?

"Do you usually get picked up by strangers just to have sex with them?" The girl softly asked, who's name Paul had found out was Cynthia.

 _What a dumb question_. "For money." Paul stopped walking by her side before they could enter the living room. "If there's no money involved then I'll have to rob you." He expressively informed, his voice was serious and so was his expression.

Cynthia eyed him for a bit, and then nodded her head tugging on his arm to continue their stroll into the living room of the house where a fireplace was audible. Paul shuttered, and felt a warmth pooling into his body at the homely environment he hadn't experienced to be in for awhile. Years actually if you want to get technical.

_Pleasure is pay. Pay is pleasure._

Paul walked into the living room, noticing a familiar aroma that made his insides churn anxiously and excitably. Cynthia led him towards a vacant chair, and gently ushered him to sit down. Paul did just that, his wide and shocked eyes never leaving the sight before him.

John Lennon was casually sitting upright on the couch in front of the fireplace. After finally noticing Paul and Cynthia, he tore his eyes away from the story he was reading on the newspaper, giving all his attention to the two people. "Paul? The fuck are you doing here? I haven't seen you in- in years! Since we were kids actually."

Paul ran a hand down his perplexed face. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

"You guys know each other?" Cynthia asked, her face puzzled and confused with the recent comments made from the two. "I- you know what? It's none of my business. If both of you want anything, there's soda in the fridge. I'll go get ready." She said, before heading out back into the hall to finally go back into her room.

As soon as she left, John and Paul sprung up to embrace each other passionately. John squeezed Paul protectively, laughing in shock at finally seeing his best friend after years of assumption about his sudden disappearance. Paul buried his face into the crook of John's neck, squeezing his eyes closed and inhaling the scent of friend aggressively. God he missed how John smelt, his voice, everything about him he had missed so dearly.

John returned the favor, running his hands through Paul's lengthy hair. He hadn't remembered Paul having such long hair, and he definitely remembered being taller than Paul at one point but the height difference was inevitable in a way. He was about Paul's height, but in the past Paul could only reach John's chest.

"I missed you so much Johnny."

"I missed you Macca."

Paul was tempted to cry.

Reluctantly, they both pulled away from each other. John still had his arms wrapped around Paul although, too afraid and paranoid to let the younger man go. He hadn't want to lose Paul again.

"So what are you doing here? Like in the house." Paul asked, trying his best to stray away any lingering tears that were prodding at his eyes while he drank in the sight of grown John. He looked like a grown man, not the same kid he used to play around with in the good part of his childhood anymore. Which was heartbreaking to think about.

"She wanted one more man before anyone got started with anything. I'm guessing the bird wants more than one man to satisfy her."

Paul's eyes widened, and suddenly it was hard to swallow. "God when did you ever become a hustler?"

John chuckled, and took in a much needed breath he had been holding. "Yeah, we got a lot of catching up to do. But we'd have to do it in our own time, not here you know."

"Then where?"

"When you can, meet me at the hideout. You know that hideout."

— — —

Paul slowly walked into the room where Cynthia was in, the first thing that caught his eyes were the different paintings and vintage artifacts. Cynthia swiftly turned around, facing Paul who silently crept into her room which had startled her since she hadn't heard any knocks or sound. "You've scared the life out of me." She said breathlessly, placing her hand onto her chest. 

"Yet you're still breathing." Paul softly replied, approaching the blonde girl as he fondled with the hem of his suit jacket. "I'm here now."

Cynthia looked up at the man, noticing how even more beautiful he was up close. She felt his hand creep up to her waist, which signaled her to lean to finally kiss those incredibly attractive and soft looking lips of his.

Paul felt unrecognizably unsettled, it had seemed again that everything was happening too fast. Firstly, he didn't want to kiss this girl and secondly; he was having those same hallucinations plaguing him.

_"Paulie?"_

_"Yeah Mikey?"_

_"I know a place, where there's just this one road. All around it's all empty. It's just a road. It may not seem like anything, but I really want to go there one day with you Paulie."_

_"That'd be nice Mikey."_

_"It would be in America I think. Somewhere there. I don't know where it's called, but I feel like it's in America."_

Paul and Cynthia's breaths mingled together as her lips brushed against his from his closer they had seemed to get until she felt Paul freeze before her.

She genuinely pulled away, and looked up at him confused. "Everything alright?"

Paul went limp and had suddenly collapsed onto the floor, body shaking and eyes closing as he drifted away. Cynthia let out a horrified scream, she backed away from Paul's body and fell back on her behind while she tried to gather herself from what had happened.

John rushed in, and noticed Paul's stilled body laying on the floor while Cynthia continued to scream in bloody horror. "Shit." John murmured to himself, walking inside to lean down and grasp Paul up into his arms. "C'mon Macca, you're scaring the kind lady."

Cynthia watched in pure shock at how John basically hoisted the younger man onto his back, and headed out of her house into the depths of the night.

John trudged outside into the gardens of the suburban neighborhood, with Paul being sound asleep on his backside. "It's not your fault Paul. I see you still have that condition." John said, shaking his head as he chuckled out into the night. "You know, it makes sense. You're under stress, and you end up just going into sleep. I wish I could do that you know, it'd get me out of a lot of situations. John carried Paul around throughout the night, until he stopped nearby a bench. "When you wake up, don't forget to find me at the hideout. It'll be a new day for us Macca. At that hideout."

Paul groaned as John gently settled him down on the public bench. The older man slowly took off his jacket and folded it up, carefully placing it on top of Paul for the use of a blanket. "It's nice seeing you again Macca, you've lost all that baby fat I see." John said, eyes taking in Paul's beautifully sculpted features. John sighed, and said in a goofy voice to make himself feel better. "You're simply gorgeous now." John smiled, and reached up to take a long strand of Paul's hair into his hands. "Gonna make sure this gets cut."

Paul fingers and legs were still twitching, which indicated that he was deeply stressed about something.

"Well, goodnight Paul." John said softly, patting Paul's chest as he stood up straight and turned around to head off somewhere else for the night.

•••


	4. -Chinese Food

_"How'd you get sent here?"_

_"A group of men ransacked my home. They took me and Michael away from our mom and dad_."

_He took a drag from his cigarette, and exhaled it into the air as he tried hard to keep himself composed. "It's uh- hard thing to go over. They did a lot of stuff to us before finally separating the both of us. I don't even remember much of anything but the trauma and that Mikey..."_

_"Kid? Are you alright?"_

_Paul had then collapsed on top of the dinner table, knocking everything over as sleep washed over him._

_"Holy shit."_

Paul gasped when he woke up, his eyes were squinted and his expression feigned confused of his surroundings. Oh yeah, he was in a neighborhood. Paul moved his legs off of the bench, and sat up while he tried his best to officially congregate his surroundings. "That was shit." Paul muttered to himself, and then noticed John's jacket was folded up next to him. After Paul slung the jacket on, he made his way out onto the middle of the road. He ran a hand through his hair, and exhaled as he thought about the meet up with John.

Paul heard the sound of a vehicle creep up behind him, which caused him to let out a sigh in absolute irritation. Paul stopped, and rolled his eyes when the car finally caught up to the side next to him. He turned towards the car, and placed his arm on top of the hood while leaning his head down to capture the sight of the car driver that stalked him.

Paul could already tell that this driver was southern just from the piercingly good looks, and the expression on his face.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Are you lost?" The driver asked, accent heavy and his voice obviously tinted with sultry. Or maybe that’s just how he sounded.

Paul pulled away from the car, ready to walk away from the man and his vehicle. "No."

"Well, I know Cynthia and I believe you were at her home last night. Is that right?"

"I guess."

"Are you a friend of hers?"

Paul had just shook his head, and looked down at his shoes. "No." He finally said, while shoving his hands into his pocket. "Wouldn't call her a friend, an acquaintance maybe, but not a friend."

"I'm her friend, any friend of Cynthia's is a friend of mine." The man got out of the car and went around it to trek over towards Paul. The other man just watched as he was approached, and exhaled in agitation.

"Want to be my friend?" He asked suggestively, his eyes carefully analyzing every detail about Paul.

"No."

"My name is Elvis Presley." Elvis stuck out his hand, just blatantly ignoring the way Paul hadn't seemed interested into wanting to know about him. "It's nice to meet you."

Paul firmly shook his hand, thinking it'd be rude if he just ignored a kind handshake. "Yeah well that's all nice but I have somewhere to be you know? So if you’ll excuse me." He dismissively said, already passing by Elvis to continue his walk towards his destination.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"I can take you home."

Paul walked away as far as possible from the other man. Removing a cigarette from his pocket, and pausing his walk to light it up with a match he flared. "Fucking pervert." He mumbled before turning towards Elvis and spitting. "Why don't you go home?"

"Why don't you just come with me?"

He reminded Paul of those men. Those fucking men that- that- _oh no_. Paul placed a hand on his head, taking in a couple of breaths as he tried to fight the feeling off before he could faint. Paul told himself desperately to stress elsewhere, not in front of this potential rapist. "Just fuck off will you?"

Elvis had just watched silently as Paul continued to walk away from him. Then he noticed how the man's steps began to grow more hesitant, and how he swayed around a bit until the younger man finally collapsed onto the ground. Elvis clicked his teeth, and exhaled at the sight of the man's limbs shaking on the ground while sleep invaded him. He truly didn't mean to stress the poor lad out, but it would be worse to just disobey John's direct orders that were specifically for him to go and pick Paul up from the street.

He approached Paul, and bent down to lift him up into his arms, basically dragging his body towards the car.

•••

Opening his eyes again, Paul was waiting to feel his legs and rear-end in overwhelming pain from getting used. Instead, he found himself staring at the blue sky and being held in someone's arms. Paul carefully tilted his head up to see whoever was holding him just to find John staring at nothing in particular, just holding his body without feeling ashamed.

"You scare me whenever you're just silent like that." Paul quipped, resting his head back to stare back at the blue sky above him.

"Everything scares you."

Paul trembled, and sniffed as he coughed around a little. "It's not my fault."

•••

The Chinese restaurant was basically empty apart from an old couple watching television in the middle of the restaurant with no food. You'd leave it at Paul and John sitting by themselves in the corner, eating on food that was surprisingly still warm, especially from how long it seemed for them to finally eat. Paul leaned back, resting his legs on the table as he moved both of his hands behind his head, silently staring up at the dirty ceiling.

"John, how much money did you make off of me while I was asleep?" Paul has suddenly queried, it seemed as if he was just asking a random question that any other person would ask in a casual conversation. "Mind splitting it?"

John slowly placed the plastic fork down, and finished the piece of food he was chewing on. "You'd think I'd sell your body while you were asleep Paul? No way. You're my best mate you know, I'm on your side. Plus, I just got back to you again."

"It seems as if I don't really know you anymore."

John took a sip of his ginger ale. "No, that's not it. We just haven't seen each other in years love. We grew up."

"I was taken away from you."

John was quiet for a bit, and it looked as if he was about to open his mouth to say something else. Then just decided against the original sentence, and stuck with. "It's not your fault."

Paul hummed, and didn't press on. "So, you must know Brian then and everyone else at the hideout."

"Yeah. They said that they haven't seen you around in awhile." John dazedly informed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Especially Brian."

Paul chuckled, and sniffed again. He rubbed his nose, and exhaled while gathering his thoughts. "Brian's a character, don't you think? You'll never meet anyone else like him."

"Yeah." John sucked in a breath, and tilted his head. "Me and him had this.. thing awhile back."

"A thing? What thing?" Paul asked, his tone was amused and it reminded John of their past when they would discuss embarrassing topics. "Oh don't tell me, he.."

"He was in love with me." John finished, chuckling softly as he played with his food. "Bloke was crying actual tears over my arse."

Paul wouldn't blame Brian, he would too if John ever rejected him. For that unbearable thought, Paul felt a harsh pang of anxiety in his heart.

John noticed Paul's silence which caused him to clear his throat. "Anyways it seems like you're very well missed, and you know I missed you."

"I missed you too." Paul grunted, sitting up and grasping at his unopened fortune cookie.

"I wish I could show it more, but- I did. You know, you're my best friend."

Paul softly repeated that under his breath, and he turned his head to look over at the auburn haired gentleman. "I am your best friend. Aren't I?"

John chuckled, and scooter towards the younger while he reached a hand out to cup Paul's cheek. "Yes you are Macca, my very best friend." John said, before pulling the young man into a much needed hug.

Paul was extremely tempted to tell the man that he loved him, but he refused and just buried his face into the other's neck to take in his scent again. God he smelled so good. So homely, so _John_ and he loved it. He loved him.

— — —


	5. -Brian

It was noon and the town was somewhat quiet, what a perfect time to take a nap. It had seemed around sunset, Brian and Mal were spotted strolling down the sidewalk towards their specific hideout. That one abandoned building in downtown Encinitas, California that no one talks about.

"Jesus, the things we've seen." Mal stated, carrying both his and Brian's newly purchased jackets over his shoulder. "It's crazy isn't it Brian? How the human mind could just purchase different things in their view, and they'll just get use to it after awhile until something new happens."

"Well my friend. You could be right, or you could be wrong. Either or, the human mind is indeed an exquisite part of being a mammal."

"Gee."

Brian's eyes scaled up each building they passed by, noticing a familiar aura that he hadn't felt in weeks. "Do you- do you feel that Mal?"

"Feel what?"

Brian smiled, looking down a bit as his smile grew wider by seconds. "Feels like a buddy of ours has finally came home. Paul McCartney. You know whenever Paul isn't here, the sun doesn't set on the abandoned building we occupy and the skies aren't as clear as it is." He described, and then they both looked up at the sky simultaneously. "You see?"

Mal silently gawked, simply awestruck by the accurate observation Brian had made. It had been a clear day surprisingly, and it was important since the other days it was grey, cloudy and raining. "How'd you do that?" Mal asked, glancing back down at Brian who already had his eyes focused ahead.

"I pay attention to every detail." He simply replied.

"Didn't he go off to look for his little brother though? Well that's what he said."

Brian had just rolled his eyes "Yeah. I personally think he should stop. The kid's been gone for eleven years, God knows where he could be and it's not even worth looking for him anymore."

Mal winced at the harsh statement, but Brian was technically right in his opinion. "Jesus, the things we've seen."

A roof above him, through kaleidoscopic binoculars, George Harrison slowly gaped at the sight of Brian and Mal walking down the street. "Brian's back Ringo! He's back!" He exclaimed, hopping down and rushing towards his friend who was taking a on the ledge with George's jacket draped over his small frame.

Ringo groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes as he took a look at the direction an excited George was pointing. "Well color me stoked." He muttered tiredly, carefully sitting all the way up to make sure he doesn't fall down onto the busy street.

"Hey! Brian's back!" George called out towards the roof across the street where John, Paul, Stuart and Pete laid.

John lifted himself up from the sleeping mat that he pulled all the way up onto the roof with Paul. More and more calls coming from George made him tirelessly rush over towards the ledge of the roof, leaning down to take a long look at Brian and Mal.

"Brian!" John called out, a smile forming on his face while he screamed out his name some more. "Brian!"

It was Paul's time to sit up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and stumbling tiredly towards John. "Brian?" He softly questioned himself, leaning over the ledge by John to take a look at Brian and Mal.

"Finally, he's back!" Stuart exclaimed, "Brian!"

"Brian! Brian! Brian!" Pete caterwauled, standing on top of the ledge of the roof while he banged his fist against his chest. "Brian we returned your missing pet! Paul's back!"

John climbed the ledge too, and Paul was token with letting John do it since the ledge seemed wide. Wasn't easy to fall off of, but there's still a chance that it would happen if you're intentionally trying to kill yourself. Paul watched as the wind blown gloriously through Paul's auburn colored hair, and how his eyes glistened with mischief from the sunset far away. "Here comes Brian! The intelligent, the famous, the infamous, the inspirational, the one night stand drop off! And most importantly, my _real father_!" John described, pumping his fist with each word that came from his mouth.

Brian leaned towards Mal, obviously hearing all the ruckus coming from the rooftops above them. "I think our friends know we're back.”

"If that's not obvious enough."

"God Mal there he is." Brian said breathlessly, catching the sight of Paul next to John who was continuing to cheer Brian. "The lost pet."

"Jesus Brian, the things we've seen."

Back above, John effortlessly hopped down from the ledge and grasped Paul's wrist as he headed for the door that opens up to the roof. "Come on sleepy head!"

Paul followed behind him without any hesitation, his skin tingling at the way John held his wrist. "I don't want him to find me out now, but I know he has some stuff I need."

"Then we'll go and get it."

•••

John whipped out an unlit cigarette, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on and walking over towards Ivan. "Where's Brian?" He asked, offering the cancer stick to his friend. "He's up there, why? Are you about to go and manipulate him into paying you?" Ivan asked, taking the cigarette from John's grasp. "One day, you'll kill him Lennon."

Removing a wad of cash from his pocket, adding up each bill that appeared, John inched towards Ivan and held the bills out as if he was offering it to the younger man. "Don't pin the blame on me if it happens, he's been warned more than once about dealing with me. It seems that the only reason I have sex with men is because of money."

"But you're in a family that's stinking rich, your aunt is going to die soon. You'll get an inheritance, when you turn twenty-two right." Ivan said, lighting up his cigarette and taking a long drag.

John bit his bottom lip, and thought about it for a second until he pushed the thought to the back of his head. "We'll see eh? Keep this warm for me." John ordered, placing the wad of cash into Ivan's coat pocket and leaning into rest his lips against the younger man's forehead.

"You're a saint Lennon."

"Don't curse me." John smiled, and headed up the stairs towards the particular room Brian would be resting in.

As soon as he opened the door he noticed Paul had already got ahold of the stash of cocaine, lining it up at the trunk placed at end of the bed. "Evening lad, already made yourself comfortable isn't that right?"

Paul sniffed up a line, jolting back as he rubbed his nose aggressively. "Been here a thousand times, nothing's changed you know. Plus he's sleeping, look he's a baby." Paul said as the drugs ran its course throughout his body, taking over his mind and system.

John closed the door, and smirked as he strolled over towards Brian's sleeping body. "What are you going to tell him when he wakes up."

"That I want out." Paul began, until he scratched at his head and cleared his throat. "But I need more money- to you know travel around and rush into England or something."

John ran his thumb against his own bottom lip, and tried to hide the disappointment. "You want to leave? You just got back Paul. I mean I get it if it's to find Michael, but it's been eleven years."

"He's still out there." His voice was uneven, and John could tell he was getting worked up. From the way his eyes fluttered, almost sleepily and how his limbs began to twitch without him knowing. "I know he is." The younger man added with his voice more confident.

"Then so be it."

Brian groaned, and it made John signal to Paul that he was waking up. The younger man quickly stuffed the rest of the coke into his jacket, and looked around for somewhere to hide. Soon enough Brian began fluttering his eyes opened to see that gorgeous John standing above him. Paul had no choice but to simply slam himself down onto the floor, holding in a laugh at how obnoxiously loud the thud of his body hitting the floor had seemed.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Brian asked, beginning to sit up until he felt a hand press down on his chest and the weight of John sitting on his bed. "John? Wha- what are you doing?"

"You know Brian, I've noticed something very unusual about you." John gently spoke, his voice soft and his eyes hypnotic and bedroom'd. "Your voice, and choice of style is something I never witnessed from anyone before."

Brian shuddered at the feeling of the tip of John's fingers trace up his cheek. "Are you just now noticing that? What kind of case are you trying to pull?"

Paul had crawled on the floor as silently as he could, reaching up out of Brian's view to twist the door knob and opening the door.

"No case." John glanced at Paul crawling out of the room, eyes lingering on his arse for awhile until he finally tore his gaze away. "I just find you ridiculous."

Once officially out of view, Paul had then stood up, rushing to the main room where everyone was rough-housing in and finishing up the rest of the coke left. "Hey Mickey!" Greeted Eric Griffins, he always seemed to use Mickey instead of Macca or Paulie. It hadn't bothered Paul though, nicknames gave him more sense of the people around him anyways.

"Eric." Paul lazily replied, sniffing about on his fingertips. "What's up?"

"What's up with me? What's up with you kid. Just up and left the town out of nowhere, hadn't told anyone or anything." Eric said, gaining some mutuals i'd both him and Paul crowding around the two as he talked about the situation. "Are you still looking for little Mickey? The kid is probably dead at this point."

"Not true." Paul calmly stated, thanking God that he sniffed what was worth of ten lines of cocaine. "He's out there, said he'd be in an empty road here in Cali. Or maybe he's back in Liverpool."

"Did you find any empty roads?" Eric snickered, placing a hand on his mouth.

"One, far away from here." Paul dryly answered, "But he wasn't there. And if he wasn't in that road then what's the point of trying to look for him at the other one's unless he's back in England."

"Or he's dead."

Paul lost it. "Maybe."

Eric sighed, and looked back at the group of friends gathered around him. "Why are the Brits so confusin-" He was cut off by a hard thud, and he looked down at Paul who was passed out in front of him. "Christ."

•••


	6. -La Casagna

Paul woke up and immediately knew where he was which was rare most of the time. He sighed, sitting up on an elbow to abruptly whisk off a blanket that was covering him. Paul stepped out into the main room, and looked around at everyone sitting around at different areas. The room was basically like a waiting area with different tables and little to no chairs. It should have been a living room, but that wasn't possible since it's a let-down building that's never used anymore.

"Oi Mick!" Pete waved at Paul, a bottle of gin in one hand with a cigarette in the other. "Mick's awake Brian!"

Sitting at one of the tables in the back of the room, Brian had opened one eye to capture a long gaze at Paul. Afterwards, he quickly climbed on top of the desk unknowingly stepping on someone's hand. "Well if it isn't the missing pet." Brian said, before jumping off of the desk and approaching Paul. "Where have you been all of this time?" He asked, running an elegant hand throughout Paul's dark hair.

Paul put his hands in his pockets, not making an attempt to move his head away. "Hustling, that's what we do right? Hustle and rob people."

"I wouldn't call it robbing." Brian dropped his hand from Paul's hair, and Paul smiled. "It's more like borrowing dear."

Paul sniffed, and nodded in fake understanding. "Yes, yes of course. How could I forget?" He questioned with his head down, avoiding Brian's gaze on purpose.

Brian turned away from Paul then expectantly reached into his pockets. "I have a coming home gift for you." He said, as his hands searched all around his pockets for the stash of cocaine. "Wait- what the."

Paul bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, "What happened Brian? Where's the gift?"

"Someone robbed me dry!"

Paul gasped, and clasped a hand over his mouth in mock surprise. It seemed as if on cue, John descended down from the hole on the floor above them and landed exactly on his backside next to the duo. Cackles, and laughter shot up to the ceiling of the building as Paul bent down to help a surprisingly non-injured John up to his feet. Brian backed up a bit as John dusted off his clothing and shook the dust out of his hair with a dizzy smile on his face.

"Just got my dick sucked upstairs." He said casually, while steadily fixing up his trousers. A smile crossed his face when he heard Paul laugh. "I'm fine though." John added before taking off towards the other side of the room with Brian following him.

"John do you know anything about this? Do you know how many days it took me to finally get a stash?" Brian asked, grasping at John's shoulder once he finally caught up to the younger man.

"Eppy, of course I wouldn't know a thing about that. Who would ever steal from you? Not me. You're my psychedelic father." John said, facing the other man with the smile still glued onto his face and it seemed to only grow bigger.

— — —

Bob Dylan put out his joint, and exhaled the smoke while leaning back against his seat in the back of the Chinese restaurant. "So there was this one time, where uh me and my friend David were really poor. Like we had no money. We were just sitting out on the street, starving and thirsty for something. And um-"

Meanwhile a red haired beauty exhaled smoke into Paul's face, taking in all his good looks but silently. Paul was dazed with sudden anger and he sighed, dropping his spoon onto the bowl of noodles. "Do you mind not blowing that into my face while I eat? Thank you."

"It's the smoking section baby."

Paul made a face, and lowered his voice into a hiss. "I don't give a fuck. Don't blow that shit in my face." She blew the smoke into his face again, which made Paul lunge his hands at either side of the table and aggressively shake it with a maniacal shriek that scared her away.

In his peripheral view he witnessed John hysterically laughing at the scene that just happened, two tables across from him. Which had caused him to laugh as well. Until he noticed John's arm was draped comfortably around a crying girl, and his laughing immediately died down.

Bob stared over at Paul's table for a bit, shaking his head at what just happened before continuing. "This big muscular guy came up to me and David, said he'd give us a hundred dollars if I sucked his dick. So I was like hmm, you know but we really needed the money. So I said okay, I'll do it. The guy gave David the sixty dollars, and we both went upstairs and so like each step we took I got more nervous with him. You know? Because I ain't gay, and I never thought I'd be put in the position of sucking someone's dick.”

George, Ringo and Stuart wrestled each other on top of a table. Laughs, screaming and indecent hair pulling filled the restaurant with a reckless atmosphere. Paul looked around, his eyes glancing at John with the random crying girl, then at George, Ringo and Stuart. He could distinctly hear Bob telling his story about his first encounter with a man and how he was forced into being a hustler.

"So I said I don't want to do this. He was like okay, well I need my money back. Went back downstairs, I find out David ran off with the money. So he got mad like right after and said he was going to kick my ass, kill me or some shit. Then I was like, I have no choice but to suck this man's dick." Bob chuckled, and lighting another cigarette with shaking hands. "His cock was huge, I couldn't fit it all the way in my throat. It was terrible, but he gave me two hundred at the end and got me some McDonald's."

— — —

Paul stopped along with a smaller crowd at a cross walk, his pale hand were in his pockets as he stared at a man waiting at the other side of the street. He had black hair, thick eyebrows and hazel eyes with eyelashes as well - he looked like Michael. Paul closed his eyes, feeling his bones beginning to ache at the remembrance of his little brother. Plus a more painful memory, which caused him to zone out in a possible narcolepsy attack.

— — —


	7. -Michael

_They were in a backyard._

_"Does the empty road have food there?" Paul softly asked, coloring in bugs bunny in a coloring book. His little legs were suspended into the air, and he laid on his reddened elbows that were digging into the grass._

_Michael nodded, and leaned on his plans as he spread his legs out, staring up at the cloudy but blue sky. "Yeah, sure does. Fish and chips, roast beef, all of that good stuff y'know. That Paul McCartney food favourite."_

_"Every road is empty in a way Mikey."_

_"Yeah, but no one ever really drives down this road, unless they're looking for someone."_

_Paul looked up from his coloring book. "I have a feeling you're lying to me, and that this place isn't real at all."_

_Michael blushed nervously from the sudden accusation, and immediately jumped up to defend himself. "No! No! I'm serious! It's a real place! I wouldn't lie to you Paulie. I promise."_

_Paul smiled and giggled, placing a hand over his mouth. "Whatever you say."_

_"See if something bad ever happens to us or me for example. Then I'd be at the empty road. Either East or West."_

_"There's two?!" Paul's high pitched voice grew even higher, and he let his face fall forward into the coloring book in mock exhaustion. "Oh God!"_

_"Don't be a git." Michael lowered his voice as he said that knowing their mother doesn't tolerate that. "You just have to go to either which, we'll find each other."_

_Paul snickered, and smiled at the thought as_ _he continued to color in his book._

_"Hey Paul? I don't remember seeing those cars in front of our house. Who is that?"_

_Paul blinked in confusion and slowly lifted his head up, ready to say something until they heard a traumatizing scream come from their house."What the- is that mummy?" He asked, voice becoming coated with a tone of fear as he stood up from the grass._

_Michael's eyes widened and his face grew red as he heard another scream come from their house. "Mummy!" He called out, running towards the house in determination to save their mother._

_"Michael wait!" Paul yanked his coloring book off of the ground and ran after his eight year old brother._

_Michael entered the house, out of breath and scared as he heard different things being thrown about. "Dad! Mum!" He scarcely called out, walking inside of the home with extremely deep concern washing over his small body. Michael jumped and let out a shocked gasp when he felt Paul roughly grab at his arm, and pull him back._

_"Mike stay with me, I don't want anything happening to you. Okay?" The nine year old firmly asked, making his voice as deep as his voice could be for a little kid._

_Either way, it scared Michael even more because Paul would never talk to him like that unless something seriously bad was happening. "Okay, I'm sorry Paulie. I just want to find mummy." At this point Michael was sniffling, and his voice was lowered to a whisper._

_"We will, let's just go to their room and see what's happening."_

_"Okay."_

_Paul held his little brother's hand protectively as they quietly ventured up the stairs. There was different voices that they hadn't recognized at all, and it scared the shit out of them to be frank._

_Another shriek came from their mother, which caused them to forget being careful and bombard themselves up the rest of the stairs._

_"Hold her down!" A man yelled, and then there was jingles of something that resembled a belt._

_Paul opened the door first, and rushed inside to see his mother being held down by one big man. Then two other men who stood around the two were all big, and muscular, dressed in dark grey and black._

_"Oi who are these two little shits eh?" One of them asked, licking their lips hungrily when they noticed that Paul and Michael hadn't_ _moved a single inch. "What pretty boys they are, are they yours?"_

_Mary screamed again, "No don't touch them! Please they're kids! Michael! Paul! Get out of here now!"_

_Michael snapped out of it, and ripped out of Paul's grip to rush over towards his mother. "Mummy! Get off of her you sick basta-" He stopped in his tracks, and sunk to his knees only feet in front of his mother as he caught sight of something horribly gruesome. His face went absolutely white, and a little bit of blue while his eyes widened in horror with tears brimming at the surface._

_Mary closed her eyes, looking away from the shocked face of her child. Already knowing_ _what he was looking at. "Fuck," She spat under her breath._

_"Mikey!" Paul called out, rushing to him until he caught the sight of what Michael was locked onto._

_It was their father. Stabbed to death in the corner of the room._

_Paul felt as if he was going to be sick._

_There was a gritty chuckle coming from behind the two shocked boys. "Take a picture and it'll last longer son." A man said as he reached his hand out giving Paul no time to react to the voice._

_The hand that grasped his hair was aggressive and it effortlessly lifted him up off of the floor. Paul let out a scream, and brung_ _his small hands up to the attacker that grabbed him so carelessly. "No! No! Stop! Let me go!"_

_Michael snapped his head into the direction of his brother's scream and his eyes widened with horror. "Paulie! Let him go!" He demanded, tears streaming his cheeks as he got up and ran to the man towards the man harshly punching his little fists at the man's legs._

_Mary struggled, watching with an unexplainable amount of anger coursing through her veins. The man holding her down grasped at her hair, and forced her to watch her children get harmed. "Watch. Don't look away either or it'll get worse princess, I_ _promise you."_

_"He's a screamer isn't he Joe?" The man gripping Paul's hair chuckled, laughing at how with each movement of his arm the kid would whimper and squeak in pain. "They'll love him, especially those big eyes of his and then we have this little shit here."_

_Michael continued to punch the man's leg, his crying beginning to stop and more anger boiling in his stomach. "Stop! You're making him upset! He's going to pass out! He's sick with something that makes him sleep when he's upset!"_

_One man who stood near Jim's corpse moved, and yanked Michael up off of the floor by his shirt. "This one's a brave little chap, he's got punches."_

_"Put me down you sick fucks!" Michael spat, kicking his little legs and swinging his arms around in resistance._

_"Oh and he's got a dirty mouth too."_

_The sound of laughter filled up the room._

_Paul's whimpers and little squeals had suddenly ceased. This caught their attention, and then out of nowhere Paul got extremely limp with his eyes closed as if he was dead. Michael's heart broke, and his eyes widened. "Paul! No wake up! Not now! Come on wake up!"_

_"Hand him over. At least he won't struggle_ _anymore."_

_Michael gasped, watching in shock as they carelessly threw his sleeping brother across the room towards the other._

_Mary just watched in hopeless silence, and looked away from the scene._

_The man that caught Paul, already made his way out of the room, undoing his pants as he headed into another room. Michael couldn't take it anymore, and he felt himself throw up onto the floor._

— — —

Paul felt someone impatiently bump past him, causing him to come back down onto reality. He stumbled forward, and rubbed his eyes before crossing the street himself.

•••

_"What's your brother's name?"_

_"Michael McCartney."_

_"Oh."_

•••

"Brian, you know there's musicians that came back from that concert downtown. They've got the whole loot. If you get them you'll have about, six to eight hundred dollars down there." Robert Plant nonchalantly informed, running his hands through his blonde curls as he made eye contact with Brian.

"Well when do they get back?"

"Around," Robert licked his lips, and thought about it. "Eight tonight."

John leaned against Brian's backside, smooching his cheek wetly before blowing cigarette smoke into his face. Brian blushed hotly, and then coughed from the toxic smoke while swaying his hand about. "Christ Johnny, you scared me."

John licked his lips and moved himself away from Brian. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but to overhear that someone has over six to eight hundred dollars. What exactly are you planning on Eppy?"

"I planned it Lenny." Robert said, standing up to hover over John in a way. Being two inches taller than the man. "Are you thinking about being involved? When you have an inheritance."

John took a drag of his cigarette, then looked back and forth between Brian and Robert. "Yeah, I am. Money is money isn't it loves?"

"Isn't it loves?" Someone from the back mocked John's faint Liverpool accent.

"Fuck off."

It was at this time, the much mysteriously absent Paul walked in, hands in his pockets and his hair was cut into some type of mop top. To John, he looked ten times younger with the well groomed hairstyle.

George walked up to Paul and threw an arm around his neck. "Now you're into it. The mop tops, I said it wasn't a bad hairstyle and now you're in support of my cause. Now I must grant you something pleasurable to pay off my debt."

"You may grant me money."

George reached into his trousers and gave Paul a wrinkled up twenty dollars.

•••

"According to Plant, we might have a robbery soon. You in?" Ringo asked, sitting criss cross as George was deciding which uno card to lay down.

Paul stuck a chocolate Oreo in his mouth, and calmly looked up from his uno cards towards Ringo. "Are we getting robbed? Or are we robbing people?”

George laughed and put down a red draw two card in the pile of cards. "How would we get robbed Paulie?"

"Don't know George, it seems as if everyday things get worse and people get unintelligently smarter." Paul softly answered, reaching forward to grasp two uno cards from the deck. His voice seemed to be getting softer more and more these days. "Anyways, I don't know. I don't think I want to."

"You need the money to get out of here don't you?" Ringo carefully asked, putting a card down in the pile.

Paul nodded his head, and licked his lips noticing that they were dry. "Hey um- can you guys, give me some hope? Every time I bring up Michael, everyone just tells me that he's dead and it doesn't make me feel any better." He never really told anyone else except George and Ringo how he felt about things, he has a way of hiding his emotions.

George crawled over towards Paul, wrapping him up in his arms and Ringo had just laid across the younger's legs. "Michael is fine, he's waiting for you. That empty road. Always have faith Paul, don't listen to what anyone else says." George said, letting Paul's face bury into his chest as he ran his slender fingers through Paul's now shortly cut hair. "You can cry if you want to."

"No." Paul said with his voice muffled into George's shirt, he noticed that he hadn't genuinely cried in a long time.

"You're our best friend Paul. I hope you know that."

"I do."

John had creeped into the room, and looked at the guys cuddling up to each other. "I want to join." He said, before flopping down on top of the three without their permission.

"Get off!" Ringo laughed, as they all wiggled about on top of each other.

•••


	8. -Robbery.

Brian slammed his hands onto the table, standing up and looking around. "Right boys, we're going to rob the musicians coming back! Only just two guns, and we'd need disguises."

Paul stood up from a chair in the corner, and stretched. "I don't want to do it. I'll be at the Chinese Restaurant." He said, already beginning to head out of the main room until he felt the footsteps of John stampede towards him.

Brian nodded his head, and continued his plan. "Gowns! That cover our faces! Yes that's it. The real question is where are we going to get them though?"

John rushed over towards Paul just as soon as he was about to walk all the way out, and turned him around so that the younger faced him. "I got a plan, when they get the money we'll dress up as other robbers to rob them and get the loot. They won't even know." He explained, and the look in John's eyes proved that his brains were in gear. "Just trust me, it'll be worth it love."

He just couldn't say no to that face.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

Paul nodded his head, he was so tempted to kiss his lips just now. "Alright."

Paul rushed back over towards the main room and grasped at Brian's shoulders. "Yeah I'm in. I was just playing." He smiled, rubbing Brian's shoulders and leaning in to peck his lips against his nose. "Let's do it Brian. Plus, I think I know where we could get costumes."

— — —

_Paul woke up in pain, his breath hitching and his legs hurting unbearably. If anything he'd want to fall back to sleep forever from how much pain he was wrapped up in. "M-Mummy?" He gasped out, his chest heavy as he tried his best to sit up. "Dad?"_

_"Paulie?" Michael cried, crawling over towards his older brother with a rough voice._

_Paul couldn't really see Michael at all, it seemed dark in whatever environment they were and they were terrified. Michael stumbled over towards Paul, and wrapped his arms around his brother while he leaned his head against Paul's chest._

_"Paul? I don't feel good." Michael breathed, swallowing hard and convulsing in his brother's arms. "My legs hurt."_

_"Mine does too." Paul croaked, he wanted to cry but nothing would come out. So he didn't try and pursue it. "What happened?" He hiccuped, while trying his best to regain himself._

_"They did something to us. The last thing I saw was that one of them took you into the room."_

_Paul chased away that assumption, and just held Michael's shivering body in his arms. "Whatever happens to us Mikey, just remember that there's always the empty road in the West or East."_

_"Mhm, mhm." Michael whimpered, squeezing onto Paul tight. "I wonder if John's aunt will pick us up."_

_"Hopefully."_

— — —

"Mission accomplished boys. You're a saint Robert Plant." Brian smiled, pulling back his ski mask while Robert knelt down to open the case that withheld the money. "God I feel like a pirate, just capturing his financial treasure while the lost treasure ones rapid with the unknown sirens of the sea."

Ringo came up beside him with no ski mask on and a lit cigarette in his hand. "Is John the other financial treasure?"

Brian shot Ringo a look which caused him to laugh with George.

"Say, where did John and Paul go?" Bob asked, as he held up a torch of fire to bring light into the dark night that surrounded them.

"I guess the gun shots scared them away. We'll deal with them tomorrow."

It was at that statement, Paul knelt down behind a hill and placed TNT behind a big pile of weaves that he along with John picked out. John bent over besides Paul then struck up a match, hiding their snickers and giggles they lit up the TNT and sprinted far away from the area.

"What if one of them get killed?" Paul asked, as they hid behind a thick bush.

John shook his head, "I doubt it. We planted it far away, but far enough to have them notice that an explosion happened. Now we have these hoods and masks to keep our face covered. Then all we'll be left with is Brian's lies regarding what happened tonight."

Paul had then realized something, and he took in a deep breath. "Wait you never told me about how you ended up here."

John nodded his head and looked down for a few seconds. "Yeah, kind of forgot about that. I will. You need to tell me about your disappearance, but later you know. Not now."

Paul nodded in understanding, and looked into the direction of the explosion that happened. "Holy shit!" He laughed, flinching back as more explosions happened.

John smiled, and stood up. "Alright let's go."

Meanwhile, everyone was screaming and running around in circles from the explosions that just happened. Paul and John ran around the area, making different noises, shouting incoherent things as they chased around the boys.

Soon enough, everyone was gone and it was just them two left. Paul and John pulled each other into a hug, jumping up and down from laughter at what just happened.

— — —

The day was hot, and the sky was still blue. With people the streets are quiet, but the sound of John's motorbike vrooming down the road filled the air. Paul gripped onto the seat, sunglasses on his face as he balanced himself on the bike while John sped with the wind. He had thought about wrapping his arms around John's torso but it would just give him unwanted feelings at the end.

"Where are we off to?" John asked with his voice loud so he could talk over the sound of the motorcycle, all the while keeping his eyes on the road. 

"We could go to Burger King or some shit." Paul replied, his voice wasn't as loud though. Somehow, John understood what he said and made a turn down a street that would lead to Burger King.

"Why don't you grab onto me? It's safer." John said, looking behind him for a split second to see Paul halfway off of the seat. He beamed at the younger man and then turnt to look ahead of him again. "Yeah, yeah I will." Paul responded, leaning forward to wrap his arms around John. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of John and falling more in love with him as the wind whipped at their bodies.

Once they've arrived in Burger King, Paul and John were knackered at the back of the restaurant. John shoved a fry into his mouth, while counting the eight hundred dollars he had. "Here Paul, take all of it." John said, handing the money to Paul who had the side of his face planted on the table.

"Why?"

"I don't need it, you need it." John placed the money down in front of Paul's face. "All that traveling you'll do when you leave, I'm sure this plus all the other money you have will take care of it."

"Nine hundred dollars. Then there’s this twenty bill I have, now how much is that?”

“Nine hundred twenty."

“Yeah, nine hundred twenty.” Paul tiredly mumbled, and lazily grasped at the bills to stuff it in his jacket pocket.

"Stop by the hideout and talk to Brian, you can tell him that you're leaving."

Paul sat up and ran a hand through his hair, not really used to it being short. "We'll deal with that when it happens, now tell me how'd you end up here."

•••


	9. -John

"I was devastated when I found out what happened to your family." John began, lighting a cigarette as he kicked his leg up against the table while leaning his back against the seat. "Everyone was. Don't know if you remember clearly, but we were best friends even back then. It was just us maniacs running about Liverpool. You know you'd visit my home and sleep over. My aunt would visit yours. Thank God our families were friends, since my dad's side of the family is dirty rich and all of that. They'd give lots of cash to my aunt." He took a drag from the cancer stick, and exhaled it into their surroundings.

"You know it didn't really matter to me. Whether we were rich or not. What mattered is that..I got to see you everyday or any day that you were available to be seen." John continued, his voice was soft and hypnotic which really soothed Paul. "Anyways, the news went around England quickly and it seemed as if my family got really paranoid. So we just ventured to America. Don't know why, it's not like the place was any safer." 

Paul planted his cheek on his palm, drinking in how gorgeous John is. All the man wore was a white long sleeved shirt with a black fleeced flannel jacket, black drainpipes that was obviously expensive and dress shoes. He looked good in everything. Paul noticed that John's hair was shaggy, not down to his shoulders but it was long in a way. "People have better lives in America, well that's what I heard. Like it's easier to live here in a way." Paul softly put in, his body tensing up as John looked over at him.

John stared at him for a bit, and nodded his head in some type of halfway agreement. "I've only been a hustler a couple of months ago. Just to piss my aunt and family off you know." He said, before putting the cigarette in between his lips to take another drag.

"I um- had no choice. I didn't know what to do. I still don't." Paul decided to speak out on his part of the story. "If I get into what I've been through then I'd have an episode. Hard to gather the thought you know? The nightmare. My last actual memory of Michael was when he was taken from me."

John had just sat up, with his eyes wearily trained on Paul.

"We were just so young, and we've seen so much. Been through so much." Paul's foot tapped the floor, and his breathing began to pick up. He felt as if he was actually going to cry, but his eyes felt as dry as the empty road. "I grew up pleasing people for money, spending it on food and then pleasing more for money. Trying my best to look around and finding my brother in whatever area I could. Somewhere in California."

"What if it's not here. What about Arizona? Or Las Vegas?" John asked, while staring intently at the younger man.

"No he told me it was here, either in the East or the West. I've been to one, I'm guessing it was the wrong one."

"Or maybe you went there too early."

Paul shook his head, and remembered the very day he collapsed in the middle of the road. "Doubt it, maybe you were right. I should just give up."

"That's not a way to think Macca." John said, before opening his arms and facing his best friend. "Come here, come on. Bring it in lad." He gently beckoned as if he was Paul's mother, and it seemed to work since Paul had scooted towards the older man. They embraced each other, holding one and the other close with soft whispers of reassurance being passed by.

Paul tried his best not to tell John that he loved him at that precise moment. Instead, he just inhaled his scent and welcomed the warmth of his body against his.

— — —

Brian almost fell off his seat when he heard the loud engine of a motorbike shake the walls of the abandoned building. "Christ what the hell is that noise?!" He queried, while standing up and walking towards the middle of the room.

"I think that's your pet and the sacred lost treasure." Robert had snickered while casually laying flat on his back on the dusty floor.

"Lenny and Mickey! Lenny and Mickey!" Cheered on Bob as he clapped his hands together, while George and Ringo rolled around wrestling on the floor in front of him.

Paul hopped off of the back of the bike, stumbling back a bit as if he was going to fall on his ass. "I'm not going to miss that." Paul said, which withdrew a heavenly laugh from John who had dismantled the motorbike.

"Oh but you'll miss the lies Brian will tell about the night of the robbery right?" John asked, playfully shoving Paul as they headed out towards the main room together.

Paul paused his movements and rolled his eyes back in mock pleasure as a pleasant smile beamed on his face. "Oh how I love Brian and his little lies when it comes to a 'dangerous' situation. Doesn't it just further prove that he's the king of us all." He explained, while rubbing his hands together.

"Most definitely, that's the best part out of all of this charade-playing."

Mal and Brian looked over towards Paul and John as they nonchalantly waltzed into the main room. "Where've you been?" Brian called out, crossing his arms as he watched the two men scatter about. "Haven't seen you two since both of you disappeared the day of the robbery."

John swiped an apple out of Mick Jagger's hands as soon as the other man was about to bite down on it. "Where have I been? The real question is where've you been my dear father." John smiled, biting down on his apple as he walked around the room to give high five's to everyone.

"Just recovering from an attack by twelve hooligans." Brian said, plopping down on his behind on the floor. "Gave me and the boys real trouble."

Paul tried to hide his giggle as John approached him, kneeling down besides the older man. "Twelve you say? What did the dozen of the lot do? Do tell. Do tell."

"Two of them." Brian held up two fingers. "Came rushing at me with knives and pitchforks. Started screaming some hoolah-buhloogah. Everyone else ran away, and left me facing all thirty of them."

"Thirty? I thought there was just twelve." John pointed out, as he circled around Brian and pretending to count his fingers.

"No, I said there was thirty."

George and Ringo snickered, grasping some scattered chalk pieces and started doing maths upon the blank walls as Brian continued. "Me and Mal fought off all thirty! Then fifty-eight more came coming in! More pitch forks, explosions coming in around every corner!"

Mal made a confused face, trying to figure out whether he was there or not. He was pretty sure he wasn't there at all, but maybe he was just tripping out from the cocaine and he didn't remember a single detail.

"Mal wasn't there wasn't he?" John whispered to Ringo, and snickered under his breath as the other man began to laugh out loud.

"So me and Mal were just there. Two of us and two hundred of them." Brian animatedly explained.

"Twelve, thirty, fifty-eight and now two hundred." Paul whispered under his breath with an amused smile on his face.

At this point, everyone else was just as lost as the rest of the people. Soon enough, Brian's explanation was interrupted when Jimmy page bursted into the main room with a crazed smile on his face. "Coppers are here everyone, John should we let them in!"

John nodded immediately, throwing his apple triumphantly at the window. "Let the cops in!"

That led to everyone clearing out of the main room and storming up the stairs into different rooms to either hide or fuck with the cops. Paul only felt like his departure was just increasingly becoming held up, over and over again with different things happening. He needed to get out of here, but it seemed as if no one wanted that to happen. "What's the move John?" Paul asked, feeling dragged when John pulled him into a singular room with a small bed.

"I got a plan, there could be only one reason why they're here and that's because my aunt is looking for me. She knows I go here all of the time. Strip."

Paul felt his heart speed up. "What?"

John slung off his fleece flannel jacket and began to take his shirt off as well. "Come on, strip down. I want them to get shocked at something. Whatever I tell you to do, do it alright?"

"Okay." Paul immediately obliged, trying his best not to get shocked at John's bare upper body. With a hesitant exhale, he began stripping his suit jacket off and unbuttoning his white shirt which seemed a bit dirty.

"I'm buying you more clothes."

"Fuck off."

"I'm serious." John laughed, but then his laughing ceased as he noticed how well built Paul was. For some reason he felt his heart begin to race.

Paul caught his gaze and looked down at himself, before blushing in embarrassment. "Don't look at me like that please, really, I don't feel comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah right." John said softly, nodding his head in understanding. He felt the same way.

Once they were fully undressed, John basically pushed Paul down onto the mattress and straddled his body. Paul's breath hitched, and he felt even more hot when John covered their bodies with a blanket. He already felt hard when he noticed John's bare chest was touching his own, and he shuddered when he felt John's breath brushing against his lips.

"You alright?" John protectively asked, his voice was low - almost to a whisper.

Paul stared into what he thought was John's eyes. "Yeah, just uh- never mind." He whispered, trying to keep himself from trembling just from the touch John's skin against his.

"Okay, now just follow my lead and go with it." John moved his hips against Paul's, their crotches brushing against each other's which caused Paul's cock to harden even more than it already had been.

John made fake moaning noises, loud and obnoxious as he grind hard against the younger man. "Oh yeah! Oh yes! That's it! So tight uh, uh!" He cried out, humping harshly and desperately.

Paul unashamedly let out soft moans, and groans from himself but they real instead of fake. He gripped onto John's waist, deciding to move his hips along with the rhythm John had set in.

"Ah! Uh! Fuck! Shit!” John fake moaned. 

The door swung open and two police officers barged in. "I'm sorry for interrupting but have you've seen John Lennon?" One of them asked, trying his best to keep his composure from how he just interrupted someone having sex.

The covers were whipped off, and John rolled to the side with one leg draped over Paul's body still. "How do you do officer?" John gently purred, wiggling his eyebrows as he stared at the flabbergasted police officers.

"Uh- when you get done with your lady. Your aunt wants to see you Lennon." The officer said, clearing his throat uncomfortably while he leant against his equally shocked partner.

John whipped the covers off of Paul as if he was a magician, never removing his gaze off of the police officers. "Fuck you." He said dismissively, moving his hands languidly up and down Paul's soft abdomen towards his chest to twist, pull, and squeeze his nipple.

"I'd rather not."

"Are you saying you don't want to join?" John asked, improvisation his invite by sensually brushing his fingers against Paul's nipple some more.

"Oh uh- don't be like that Lennon."

"Be like what?"

Paul slapped John's hand to make him stop with the unintentional sexual teasing, and squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

The officer sighed, looking away and refusing to answer the question which caused John to press on.

"Don't be like what? A disobedient nephew? It's not my fault she raised me as if I was supposed to be in the royal family." John continued to tease Paul's nipples, earning him another hand slap.

"I really don't want to be in this position again please. Whatever position this is. Just do as she says."

John smirked, "Fine."

•••


	10. -I Love You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rid of most of the chapters from an error that wouldn’t go away.

The next day somewhere in the afternoon - John has abruptly opened the door to a room Paul was in, and stared at him silently for a few seconds until Paul finally turned his head to face him. The younger man almost had a heart attack when he witnessed John wearing a thick choker with a see through black blouse that revealed everything underneath. He also had black and ripped jeans on, which seemed to be an attribute to what he was wearing as a top.

"Saw Mimi, she said she was disappointed that the inheritance would be passed down to me. You know sometimes, I wonder why." John suddenly spoke, catching Paul's widened eyes again. "I went to her mansion wearing this, thought it would be appropriate but she only got mad at me and called me a disgrace."

Paul chuckled under his breath, and turned his head back to the ceiling. "You're a real swine John."

"Did you tell Brian you're leaving yet?"

Paul nodded silently, and turned onto his side to watch John strip off the clothing he was wearing. There was nothing weird about it. Both of them were men, they had the same body parts as any other man. "Yeah, I did. While you was gone I did."

"Then why're you still here? Do you need more money?" John asked, buttoning up a black dress shirt until he paused and looked at Paul sympathetically. "I could go back to my aunt and ask her for a couple of hundred."

"No I don't need any money. Well for the most part. If I did then I'll get it my own way." Paul said, raising himself up to rest all his weight on his elbow as he watched John continue to get dressed. He ran a hand down his face, and smacked his lips nervously while he glanced around. "Could you come with me?" He asked softly, not trying to meet up with John's gaze.

John tucked his shirt into his black drainpipe trousers, and stared at Paul for a couple of tense seconds. "Yeah, of course. You're my best friend."

For once it felt extremely good to hear John declare their friendship.

— — —

"You're awake? God you scared the shit out of me."

Blink. "Who are you? Where am I again?"

"I found you on the road. Thought you were dead, but it seems as if you were asleep. I invited you in to eat something and you just passed out when we started talking about your brother."

Paul licked his chapped lips, and exhaled through his nose as he sat up. "I need to get out of here."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, I just- I can't be here right now. I've wasted all this time. I have to find him."

— — —

Paul used his hands as binoculars, looking at the stretch of road behind him while John tried to get his motorbike to work. He recognized this road, and this exact spot where he stood. Paul moved his hands away from his eyes and looked around skeptically, before finally walking over towards John to place a hand on the man's backside. "I've been in this road before."

"Have you?" John questioned, while looking up from his bike to observe their surroundings. Nothing was in sight, and for a moment it seemed as if this was the road Paul kept talking about. "You see Mike anywhere? It looks pretty empty to me."

Paul squinted his eyes from the sweltering sun, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "No. I looked around here before and he wasn't here." His voice sounded somewhat defeated, and John was quick to act on it.

"We're not in the East or West so this road wouldn't count anyways. We're near the west though." John said, holding up the compass he nicked from Brian's coat pocket. Paul glanced at it, and smiled gracefully at the fact that John was all for this journey to find his little brother.

"Then let's head west then."

"Yeah, if I can get this damn motorbike to work. It's either leave it to the cops or find a shop to fix it in."

Paul turned to face John, circling around him and his bike. "Wouldn't that cost us like twenty dollars?”

"A hundred or something."

Paul scrunched his nose up and patted the bulge in his pockets where the money laid arrest.

One more try into turning on John's bike was a failure. "Fuck it, let's just camp here for the night and see if a cop car would pull up to help us." He nonchalantly said, dismantling his bike and leaving it at the side of the street.

"John..why exactly would a cop car help us?" Paul asked, smiling at the way John just said things that seemed like he assumed someone knows the concept of it.

"Because it's a broken bike and my aunt fucked the whole police force. If they don't come by dawn, then the shop it goes." John looked around at the weaves, and dry grass before pulling out a match. "Now let's start a fire now."

•••

John and Paul sat side by side in silence. John was poking the fire with sticks, a spark of childishness in his eyes as he watched the flames grow more passionate with each poke of his stick. Paul just had his chin resting on top of his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs which were folded up against his chest as he rocked back and forth in silence.

"The fire, it's so free. Look at just how it sprouts up into the air." John said, his voice was soft and vulnerable while he continuously poked the flames. "Kind of like me you know. It doesn't hold back, it's dangerous and it burns. It burns so good, and so bad."

Paul just nodded his head silently, biting his bottom lip while he just comforted himself. John glanced over at the younger man and had soon to notice Paul's abrasive silence. Afterwards, he looked back at the fire and moved the stick away from the flames. "You know back then, we would just sit around and look at the stars kind of like this. But it was in Liverpool instead of the middle of nowhere."

"I don't really remember." Paul softly muttered, and then he had sniffed. Both of them noticed that Paul's sniffing was very equivalent to his coke habit, it hadn't bothered them but something about this type of sniff meant something. Although it would be idiotic to tell something was wrong off just from a casual sniff.

"Well, I'm just telling you it was beautiful. Us spending time together, especially when we'd get in trouble from doing it. Nothing stopped us." John managed to get out, looking over towards Paul with a glint in his eyes. "It's nice to get away from everything that's all."

Paul lifted his head up, and blinked his hazel eyes which glimmered beautifully into the fire. "Yeah it is, in a way. Sometimes it isn't." He replied, and then he sniffed again. "You know- um you mean a lot to me."

John leaned back on his hand, and turned his head all the way towards Paul's direction. "You mean a lot to me too. You're my best mate."

"No."

John blinked in confusion, and then the dark realization began to dawn over him. He tried his best to push it away, and transition it into Paul trying to hint to something else. "What? I'm confused."

Paul inhaled, and then exhaled. "It's more than that- you know since we were kids you meant a lot to me. Like- fuck I don't know how to say it." He could feel John staring at him, there was no expression on his face but he knew that the man was listening very intently. "Every time I'm around you, I feel different. More alive in a way. I just really love you. I love you so much."

John bit his bottom lip, and slowly turned his head back towards the fire in front of him. Paul noticed that the older man stared at the fire with stomach churning silence.

"Not like brother love or anything. This is the love that hurts." Paul breathed, gnawing at the inside of his cheek while he brushed his fingers against his own wrist.

John exhaled and hesitantly parted his lips. "I'm only in this hustling fiasco to fuck around with my aunt though Paul. Not to fall in love or anything."

"I know."

"You're a nice guy, one of a kind, very handsome and all. Got those eyesthat can make any bird fall to their knees. Those lashes that can make a bloke do the same too." John chuckled, trying to lighten the spirit with a couple of compliments. "I'm not in it to fall in love with anyone though."

"Yeah, thanks." Paul dryly replied, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. That he was being suffocated.

It was strangely quiet for a couple of minutes.

John looked over again, and this time he seen a sight that he hadn't seen since he ran into Paul again. Tears were streaming down the younger's cheeks silently, but his eyes were still facing the burning flames. "I do love you though John, very much. I'd give up anything to kiss you so fucking bad right now." Paul's voice cracked, and he began to sob uncontrollably. "You're the last of what I have here, and I love you so much."

"I know Paul."

Paul had then hiccuped, and then suddenly grunted which caught John's immediate attention. His eyes fluttered, and he felt his body stiffening while he began to lean on his side.

John grabbed Paul immediately, just as soon as the young man stiffened up and began to tremble uncontrollably. He embraced him protectively, pulling his body that was forcefully succumbing into a sleep towards his own. "Shh, shh, just go to sleep Macca. It'll be alright, it will." John whispered to him as Paul tried, with the last of his efforts, to fight off the impending narcoleptic attack.

When he felt Paul finally go limp into his arms, John tried his best to fight off his own tears. Paul was seriously in love with him. He rubbed the younger's backside and kissed his forehead affectionately while he swayed with the wind. John might've felt the same way, but he was scared into thinking he finally went a whole leg over the red line and now he wanted to go back. When Brian fell in love with him, it was fun in a way and it didn't make him feel any remorse for playing with the man's emotions. Paul here was his best friend, someone he hadn't seen in years and someone he knew all around as a child.

John stared into the fire, no longer feeling that free spirited aura coming from it. The flame hadn't raised to the sky anymore, in other words it was dying down and John needed to provoke it more.

Slowly, he moved Paul's sleeping body off of him and laid him down gently onto the grass. Afterwards, he grabbed a bag they bring with them and whipped out a flask to pour it on the fire to spark it up.

John looked back at the sleeping figure, and sighed softly. He hadn't mean to hurt him, that was the last thing he wanted to do. John did mentally congratulate him for speaking out so abrasively about his feelings towards him. He could never do such a thing if he was in Paul's shoes.

"It's not that I haven't had the same feelings about you Paul. I'm just confused." He said, hoping Paul would hear it but the chances were low.

After a few minutes, John laid down besides Paul and stared up at the stars.

•••

The jingles of a the bell above the door that signaled a new customer filed into the store. The man that was guarded at the front shelf looked up at Paul and John walking inside, dusty with desert-like sand.

"Good afternoon." The man, whose name tagged said David greeted kindly while he leaned against the counter. "It's a hot day out there for it being close to Fall."

John smiled, and walked over towards the lad. "Yeah, we're on a trip to the West." He confirmed, while he looked at the shelf of cigarettes packs behind the cashier. "Mind passing me the Marlboro pack? Oh yeah, and the black and mild."

"Of course, may I ask how old you are?"

"Turning twenty two soon." John answered, while he watched as David ventured back to grasp at the pack of Marlboro cigarettes and the Black & Mild.

Meanwhile, Paul was biting his nails as he observed the discount clothing the small store had in stock. He outstretched a hand, and brushed his fingers against the dark green long sleeved shirt. Paul shrugged, and checked the size not minding if it was too large for him, at the same time he did begin looking for shirt's that were medium sized to make his life more easier.

John was about to place down a ten dollar bill until he paused, and looked around a bit. "You know, let me go and find something eat first. Me and my friend are starving here."

Paul grabbed a pair of black joggers, and slung it over his arm with the dark green long sleeve shirt. Afterwards, he walked back over towards whereDavid was settled and placed the clothing on top of the shelf. "Do you know where a dressing room is?" Paul asked, as he took out wads of cash out of his pocket that made David's eyes bug out.

"Uh- we don't have one. But if you pay for it now, I can just have you get dressed in the back near the other clothing."

"We don't have much of anything but frozen foods, but I'm sure there's a fast food place a couple of miles from here." David said as he scanned the items, adding it up to fifty dollars and twenty five cents. "Fifty dollars and a quarter please."

"What the hell?" Paul questioned, leaning his body over the counter to take a look at the cashier. "Who made this shit? The hands of Jesus? Why is it fifty dollars?"

"Prices went up."

Paul groaned, and a slapped hand on his face. "Had to pay one hundred eighty to get John's bike fixed, and now I have to spend fifty more on a shirt and joggers?"

David shrugged. "I don't know how to help you."

Paul sighed, and a painful idea popped up onto his head. "Okay what if I do something for you so you could lower the price?"

This sparked a smutty gleam in David's eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

•••


End file.
